Dance with the Horseman
by Dixie Vampire
Summary: The horseman of Pestilence gains strength to get revenge against the Winchesters and the Angel that cut off his fingers. With the help of Balthazar and a surprise friend from the other universe. They work to take down the horseman once and for all. AU, pre-leviathan/Godstiel, lots of Cas whompage
1. Chapter 1

Dean filled his glass of whiskey and set the bottle down on the kitchen table. He looked around Bobby's place and over to Sam. Sam sat at the table on his laptop searching for another job. It had been quiet for a few days and they had squat to go on. Dean paced for a minute but paused as he took a drink.

He could just feel when Castiel appeared.

"How's the war going Cas?" Dean asked without turning around. Sam looked up from the computer and to the angel.

"Something has come to my attention," Cas said plainly.

"Goody, bri-," Dean stopped midsentence when another person appeared between him and Cas. A man in a blue sweater with white snowflakes on it. He was clutching his bleeding neck. He was face to face with Cas and the angel just stared at him. He looked exact like him.

Sam got a good look at him as he began to collapse. Dean caught him.

"Misha?"

"Misha!?" Dean looked at Sam.

"Yeah, Misha the actor, remember how he died?"

"Cas a hand!" Dean shouted. Cas blinked and touched him. He healed the man. The man began to breathe easily and felt his neck there was no wound. He looked around the room frantically.

"Jensen? Jared? What the Hell is going on?" He asked as Dean helped him up.

"Uhm…what's the last thing you remember?" Dean asked. Castiel just looked him up in down in curiosity.

"I was going home and that creepy guy was in my backseat! He put a knife to my neck, he took me to some back alley and slit my throat! I'm dead!….I'm dead…I'm dead? And heaven is the set? Really? Then there's this guy that looks more like me than I do, actors and stunt doubles do not look this much alike," Misha asked. Cas began to pace around him.

"Uh, no you're not dead. My names not Jensen and his name is not Jared. I'm Dean, that's Sam. You're in another universe where the show…the demons the monsters, they're real," Dean said. Misha looked at Cas with wide eyes.

"He's real, he's the real Castiel?" Misha asked. Cas looked at him oddly.

"I am very much real, how does one fake being themselves?" Cas asked.

"I need to sit down," Misha replied. Dean helped him to an empty chair next to Sam.

"As random as his appearance is, there is a more pressing matter at hand," Cas said and Dean snapped his head up to him.

"Wait, you're not here about him?" Dean asked.

"I am not,"

"Alright, hit me with it, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, but do you have to horsemen's rings?" Cas asked.

"Last time I checked, I had them all but Deaths,"

"Can you check?" Misha looked up at them and he listened to them. The Dialogue was familiar.

"Why?"

"I believe someone has stolen them, I believe the horsemen are trying to regain their strength. They could be coming after you, maybe even open Lucifer's cage," Cas explained.

"Death would never do that," Both Misha and Dean said at the same time. Dean looked to him.

"How did y-"

"We filmed this last month! Cas thinks the horsemen are coming after you but he's wrong. It's Pestilence. Balthazar stole the rings, he sold them to the horseman. Balthazar didn't know that pestilence already had his ring otherwise he wouldn't have sold him both of them," Misha explained the plot as he knew it. Cas looked at him confused.

"Why would pestilence want all the rings?"

"He doesn't want all of them, Death won't give up his ring, he wants the other three. One ring he can infect humans, two rings he can infect demons and monsters, and three rings he can…" Misha trailed off and looked at Cas wide eyed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"The director told me to hold my arm to my side, like I was trying to hold my stomach. He said it was foreshadowing. You're already sick," Misha said to him.

"I feel like a broken record here but what?" Dean asked.

"Three rings and the horseman can infect angels," Misha answered.

"How do you know all of this?" Sam asked.

"I know my characters story! I've only been living it for years!" Misha snapped.

"Cas, have you seen Pestilence?" Dean asked the angel.

"I have not,"

"Pestilence doesn't have to see him, with those rings and the fact that he has infected him before, Pestilence doesn't have to be anywhere near him," Misha replied.

"So Pestilence is going after angels?" Dean asked.

"Not angels, Castiel," Misha answered.

"Why?"

"Because Castiel is the one who overcame his sickness and cut off his fingers," Misha answered with a smile and looked to Cas again. Dean looked Cas over. He was tucking his right arm against his side.

"It's like we have another prophet on our hands," Sam replied.

"I'm not a prophet! I am an actor from Boston, I do charity work, I used to work at the white house, I had a tea party in the middle of a road!" Misha said. Dean and Sam nodded along until the white house and tea party part.

"Well, that started off as a good 'I'm a normal person' speech but it fell apart there at the end," Dean replied. Misha smiled sheepishly and laughed to himself.

"You had a tea party, in the middle of a road? You didn't get arrested?" Sam asked. Misha shrugged.

"It wasn't like we were in the middle of a 10 lane highway, we were on a traffic island! And the cop had tea with us," Misha tried to say with a straight face but had to look away as he laughed. They just looked at him.

"What? You only live once!" Misha defended himself.

"Maybe on your side of veil," Dean replied and looked to Cas again.

"You feeling alright Cas?" Dean asked. Cas looked to him.

"I feel fine, If Balthazar is the one who sold the rings then we need to talk to him. He needs to help us retrieve them," Castiel spoke.

"Good luck with that, I doubt he's going to even admit he took the rings," Sam replied.

"How did he get them anyway?" Dean asked.

"How many times have you summoned him here? The man's a sneaky, snarky, thief!" Misha piped up.

"I have to try," Castiel said and vanished.

"No!" Misha yelled and tried to reach out for Cas but he was gone.

"What?" Sam asked. "He does that all the time,"

"Yes and the more of his powers he uses the quicker he'll get sick, especially demon smiting and healing," Misha told him.

"Now what are we going to do with you? You don't fight, you don't hunt, you're…" Dean began. Misha looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

"An actor,"

"What's so wrong with that?" Misha asked defensively.

"Do you know how to use a gun?"

"Cas doesn't even know how to use a gun!" Misha snapped.

"Cas is a gun," Dean snapped back.

"Well, in the show, Bobby's is usually a safe place. Leave me here if you're worried about me. I don't exactly want to volunteer to fight anyway. I can do most stunts but not…all that," Misha replied.

"Alright party, calm down, we'll just figure out how to get you home," Dean said.

"Thank you,"

"Now, what else do you know?" Dean asked and sat across from him. Misha looked at him unsure about whether or not he should tell.

* * *

Castiel appeared behind Balthazer in a lavish hotel room. Balthazar was laying out across the bed with four beautiful women all over him.

"Castiel! Sorry brother but the Menage a trios is more than full, come back another time," Balthazar replied.

"Balthazer, you stole the horsemen's rings," Castiel said firmly, unamuzed by his brothers antics. Balthazar whispered to one of the girls and she grinned. She got up and walked to Castiel. She began hanging on him and kissing his neck. He grabbed her hands and pushed her back. He put a hand to her face and looked her in the eye.

"There is so much more to you than this, forget about your parents, make yourself proud of you," He told her. She looked shocked at him and began to tear up. She grabbed her robe and ran from the room.

"You need to stop doing that!" Balthazar replied and reached for a glass of champagne.

"You need to stop trying to distract me," Cas retorted. Balthazar took a drink and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Fine, what do you want?" Balthazar asked.

"You to accept responsibility and help me get the rings you stole back from Pestilence!" Castiel told him.

"What's the big deal? So he can give demons the flu? Sit back and enjoy to show says I," Balthazar laughed.

"He has all the rings except for Deaths, He can go after the angels. He can start a whole new apocalypse!" Castiel scolded him.

"So avoid the bloke! He's still going to take a while to gain strength and he can't get to heaven!" Balthazar laughed.

"Avoidance? Avoid the being that can kill everything on this entire planet in a few days? I have fought too hard Balthazar, I just helped stop one apocalypse and you went and started another!" Castiel growled at him.

"Cassy!" Balthazar tried. Castiel snapped his fingers and the remaining girls began to get dressed and leave.

"Oh come on!" Balthazar groaned but Castiel disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, it gives me the creeps alright? You're dressed like Mr. Rogers!" Dean said back to Misha. Misha rolled his eyes from his spot on the couch.

"Well let me just run home and get a new set of clothes!" He said sarcastically.

"I'm going to give you some of mine!" Dean said.

"That's all I need, to show up back home in a leather jacket, my wife will love it," Misha replied.

"You're married?"

"Yes, kids too," Misha added.

"Wow, didn't realize you would have left behind so much. Sam and I wouldn't have let you out of our sight if we knew all that. And, hey, women think leather is sexy. She might bone you to moment you walk in the house dressing like me" Dean said. Misha laughed and shook his head.

"Besides you said you were hot, you're dressed for spring time in Vancouver when you're in South Dakota in summer time!" Dean said and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked from the kitchen when he saw Dean leaving.

"To get Mr. Tea Party some lighter clothes," Dean said. Misha laughed.

"He's always going to call me that isn't he?" Misha asked to Sam.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll come up with a long list for you by time we get you home," Sam replied and looked back at his laptop.

"Whatcha doin'?" Misha asked and got up. He walked back into the kitchen.

"Looking up outbreaks of diseases to see if Pestilence is flexing his muscles anywhere," Sam told him. Misha nodded and looked around the kitchen.

"Can I get something to drink?" Misha asked. Sam looked up at him and starred at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Sorry, of course, check the fridge. I'm just not used to your face eating or drinking, are you hungry?" Sam asked and got up. He felt like he completely forgot his manners. Misha got into the refrigerator as Sam began going through the cabinets.

"Uhm…" Misha looked up at Sam.

"Anything non-alcoholic?" Misha asked. Sam looked in the fridge but had to shrug.

"Tap water or coffee?" Sam asked. Misha looked suspiciously at the kitchen sink. Sam smiled apologetically.

"We'll make a run to get something else," Sam said. They looked to the living room when Dean came back in.

"Here you go, try these," He said and tossed a bundle of clothes to the actor.

"Thanks," Misha said and went to change. Sam sat back down at the table and looked for Misha to be out of the room.

"Dude, he makes me feel even less normal than usual, you realize everything we have to drink in here is alcoholic?" Sam asked.

"What is he? A prude?" Dean asked.

"I don't know but most people don't drink Jack when they're just thirsty," Sam replied.

"So we should call Bobby? He's out,"

"Wouldn't hurt I guess,"

"We'll catch him later, what have you found?" Dean asked, looking at the screen.

"Nothing much but there are a few people near Lincoln that mysteriously became ill and their symptoms fit two different diseases," Sam said.

"Wasn't that Pesty's M.O.? He gave us like three diseases at once last time," Dean remembered.

"Right, but at the same time, there are three cases of swine flu in Iowa, and a case of scarlet fever across the border in Canada," Sam said.

"He's messing with us," Dean grumbled.

"Yep, what do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"Check out the double sickness thing, that feels more like him and it's the closest," Dean replied.

"What are we going to do about Misha?" Sam asked.

"He said he was cool with staying here," Dean answered.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"I'm not taking him!"

"I'm cool staying here Sam, like I said," Misha said behind them. He was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and a plaid button up shirt that he left open and un-tucked.

"I could be your stunt double," Misha said and looked down at himself.

"Cool, we'll be back," Dean said and headed towards the door. Sam got up and handed Misha a card.

"Phones are over there, need anything, call these numbers, start at the top," Sam told him as he followed Dean. Misha took the card and put it in his pocket.

* * *

Bobby walked into his house with an arm full of groceries. He entered his living room and raised an eyebrow when he saw what he thought was Cas laying on his couch.

"I'd appreciate a heads up once in a while, you feathery bastard," Bobby grumbled as he walked to the kitchen. Misha propped himself up on his elbows.

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

"When you need to crash on my couch, I could have plans or guests of my own you know, and why are you wearing civilian clothes? You look naked without that damn trench coat!" Bobby spoke up to him as he began putting things away. Misha smiled and got up.

"Oh, you think I'm Castiel," He said and came into the kitchen. Bobby looked at him suspiciously. Misha stepped up to the table and began taking items out of bags to help Bobby.

"So Cas flew the roost huh? You're Jimmy right?" Bobby asked. Misha smiled and laughed. He shook his head.

"Nope,"

"My God, you're like a person with multiple personalities, what's this one's name?" Bobby asked sarcastically.

"Ha! My name is Misha and I just look like Cas. Did Dean and Sam ever tell you about a time they were in a place where your lives are a tv show?" Misha asked.

"Oh! How the hell did you end up over here?" Bobby asked. Misha shrugged.

"Fantastic, where are the boys?" Bobby asked and Misha began handing him things to put away.

"No idea," Misha said Bobby rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

"Can you figure out where everything goes, I gotta rip those two idjits a new one," Bobby said and walked into the living room. Misha laughed and finished putting away the food.

Bobby got Dean on the phone and started getting caught up. Misha found glasses and got a glass of milk, Bobby brought a new carton with him. Misha began to down it as he turned around. He froze and finished that gulp when he noticed someone standing outside the living room window. Bobby was facing the other way. Bobby noticed him starring.

"What is it?"

"Demon," Bobby whirled around and saw the demon. Bobby reached for the nearest gun and pointed it at the demon.

"What the hell is it waiting for?" Bobby asked after a minute. Misha heard a tapping from behind him. He turned around and saw another demon, a woman, at the window. A knock at the door made them both turn around. The door was opened and another demon was standing in the threshold with a sick smirk. Misha looked to Bobby.

"What do we do?" Misha asked.

"Not die," Bobby replied as the demon began walking closer and the other demons came to the door.

"Is….is the panic room real?" Misha asked.

"Of course it is, question is can you get that far before they kill us," Bobby said. Misha looked at his glass.

"Worth a try," He said and threw the glass at the demon. The glass shattered across the demons chest and Bobby fired. He grabbed Misha's arm and shoved him towards the stairs.

Bobby followed him but the Demon grabbed him. Another demon grabbed Misha and slammed him against the wall. Misha yelled and struggled. Bobby got another shot off. He blasted the demon in the face with rock salt. The third Demon managed to claw Bobby across the back, throwing him across the room.

The demon that had Misha began choking him. Misha looked down into the demons black eyes and started to pass out. He saw a hand grab the face of the Demon and smited him with a flash of white light. It was Castiel.

Misha was dropped and he watched Castiel fight and smite, what turned out to be five demons.

"Bobby, are you alright?" Cas asked and helped him up. Bobby grimaced as his back burned.

"Perfect timing as always," Bobby said and Cas healed him. Castiel then came over to Misha and reached out to heal him.

"No, I'm fine, stop!" Misha said and backed away. Cas looked at him confused but turned back around when he heard something. He looked down and found a phone on the ground. He could hear Dean yelling over the phone. Castiel picked it up and put it to his ear.

"They are unharmed Dean, Demons. Oh…no I..smited all of the Demons, I am sorry, I will find out where they came from," Cas said and handed the phone back to Bobby. He turned back to Misha.

"Your throat is bruised," Castiel said plainly as he stepped up to Misha.

"It will heal! Castiel, the more healing and smiting you do will make you sicker!" Misha told him.

"I am fine," Castiel replied.

"Really? Then why are you out of breath?" Misha asked. Castiel looked down at himself and he was in fact breathing heavily. Cas went to touch Misha's face and Misha tried to bat his hand away. Castiel caught it and healed him.

"Son of a bitch!" Misha growled as his throat felt better. Cas didn't say anything and disappeared.

"What the hell!" Misha yelled.

"He does that…a lot. Now help me with the bodies," Bobby said. Misha looked at him wide eyes and then down at the empty vessels.

"Nope,nope, nope nope," Misha repeated himself as he walked around the body in front of him and went down into the basement. He went into the panic room and sat down on the bunk.

"And I don't even have a phone to tweet about this crap!" Misha yelled and plopped across the mattress.

"Touchy," Bobby replied and started moving bodies.

* * *

Dean looked into his rear view mirror after Cas appeared.

"What's on your mind Cas?" Dean asked. Sam looked over his shoulder at the angel.

"The other me," Cas said.

"His name's Misha," Dean told him.

"Misha…he says I am sick,"

"He says Pestilence has it out for you," Dean replied.

"Can we trust what he says? I mean he knew the lines I guess but…why would our time line and his script be the same?" Sam asked, looking back to Cas.

"Scripts are written and the actors say the lines, perhaps who is writing his script is the same one who is writing ours," Cas said.

"Writing ours…Chuck? You think Chuck is just a writer on the other side and they are seeing the same things?" Sam asked. Cas shrugged.

"I know the laws of this Universe I couldn't fathom the laws of his, or how I am supposed to get him back there," Cas replied.

"Balthazar threw us over there pretty easily," Dean said.

"Yes and if we could get him to help us, this mess would be over with faster, I should go talk to him again,"

"Maybe you should take it easy Cas," Dean said, looking at Cas through the mirror.

"Take it easy?"

"Yeah, just in case Misha is right and it's making you sicker. No need to take any chances," Dean tried.

"I will be fine Dean," Cas said and disappeared.

"We need to find out if there are such things as angel traps," Dean said to himself.

"Well, the holy oil," Sam said.

"I am not lighting my back seat on fire to make Cas stay in one spot." Dean said.

"Oh," Sam gaped as he realized what his brother had meant.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean walked into the hospital morgue. Both the victims died before they got to town. Dean had been checking the security footage while Sam checked out the bodies. Sam was sitting at an empty autopsy table with files spread out in front of him.

"Hey, thought you'd be elbow deep in a corpse," Dean said. Sam didn't look up, he just pointed behind him. The body drawers were sealed shut by biohazard tape and locks.

"Whoa, over kill on the seals, who do they have in there? Lucifer?" Dead asked and got a closer look. Sam turned around and looked at Dean.

"Too soon?"

"I….I don't know," Sam replied.

"What have you got?" Dean asked coming back over to Sam.

"According to all the tests done, this strain is highly contagious, it is airborne, blood borne, hell you can get it by touching it but it's just not spreading," Sam said. Dean looked confused.

"It's like he's holding it back,"

"Pestilence?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged.

"Maybe,"

"Any sign of Pestilence?" Cas asked from beside Dean. Dean stood up straight and turned to Cas.

"No, go to Bobby's and stay there, Cas," Dean told him.

"I feel fine, I don't underst-"

"You don't look fine, you look winded and pale,"

"I am always pale…"

"Go to Bobby's and whatever you don't go to heaven you get the whole fleet sick," Dean replied. Cas glared at him.

"Whether Misha is telling the truth or not, I would not risk my brothers like that," Cas replied.

"Good…wait a minute, did you just zap into the future from the Impala, like two hours ago?" Dean asked. Cas shrugged.

"It is more convenient,"

"Stop it Cas! Alright, just stop it!" Dean yelled.

"Stop what?" Cas asked.

"Being an angel damnit! Act human for the rest of the day so we can stay ahead of this thing. If Pestilence finds you, he'll kill you!" Dean answered. Sam just tried to stay out of the line of fire.

"Fine, I will take the long way back with you if it would make you feel better," Cas offered.

"It would, thank you,"

"You're welcome, what is your plans so far for Pestilence when we find him?"

"Kill him, screw cutting off his fingers. I don't want him coming back this time," Dean answered.

"I am not sure he can be killed,"

"We will sure as hell try,"

"We could make him go dormant like he was before Lucifer awakened him," Cas said.

"How do we do that? He had to break a seal to free the horsemen, can we re-seal and seal?" Dean asked.

"I will-" Cas paused and Dean put a hand on his shoulder.

"Keep your white feathered ass right here and we'll call Bobby" Dean said and turned Cas towards him and grabbed both of his shoulders.

"My feathers are black" Cas remarked. Dean glared at him and Sam put his hand to his mouth to keep from laughing.

"…And they will remain here with my…ass," Cas finished. Dean smirked.

"Good," Dean said. Sam laughed.

"It occurs to me that we are a bad influence," Sam said. Dean gave him a strange look.

"How?"

"We taught an angel how to cuss," Sam replied. Cas looked between them confused.

"I already knew I was going to hell in a hand basket, so why not corrupt and angel?" Dean replied, meaning to be sarcastic but Cas looked very concerned.

"You…won't be going to hell again and even if you did I doubt you would be transported there in a hand basket," he spoke.

"Oh really Cas?" Dean smiled at him.

"I won't allow it. I pulled you out once. I can pull you out again," Cas told him.

"Aww Cas, I love you too. Are we ready to go yet? I want to talk to the families before lunch," Dean said. Sam nodded and put all the files back where he got them.

Cas followed behind them as they walked out of the morgue. They got on the elevator and Cas turned to Dean.

"You think I am corrupt?"

"No, Cas I was being sarcastic," Dean answered. Cas looked down and then back up to Dean.

"So you did not really think you are going to hell?"

"Not anymore," Dean smiled as the doors opened.

* * *

"Yes, give him whatever he needs and don't bother me again with a jurisdictional pissing contest," Misha yelled into the phone and hung up the receiver marked F.B.I. Bobby laughed from across the table.

"Very nice," Bobby said. Misha laughed.

"It's like prank phone calls that call you. You don't ever worry about anyone tracing these phones?" Misha asked. Bobby shook his head.

"I know a guy that keeps those lines secure for me," Bobby said. Misha looked around the house. There were now demons traps painting all over the place, salt at every window and door, and Bobby had given him a knife made of iron and one made of silver, they were folded in his pockets. Misha declined the weapons demo.

"What else do you do?" Misha asked.

"I am the hunter's encyclopedia, like any second now the boys are going to call with an outlandish question that I have to scour that library of ancient books to find the answer. Don't always find one, sometime we have to call Cas on best case scenario, Crowley on the worst." Bobby said.

"Speak of the Devil," Bobby said as his phone began to ring. He looked at Misha and smiled.

"Let's mess with them, sound like Cas. That's Dean's number," Bobby said and handed him the phone. Misha laughed and took a breath. He got into character and answered the phone.

"Dean?" Misha asked. Bobby just starred wide eyed at Misha, it was creepy.

"Uhm…This is not Dean….is Bobby there?"

Misha put the phone to his chest and tried not crack up laughing. He held the phone back over to Bobby.

"It's Cas," He said. Bobby took the phone.

"What the hell Cas? You have your own phone!" Bobby said.

"Dean is driving, talking on a phone and driving is unwise. He was adamant on calling," Cas replied.

"Well out with it then, what do you need?" Bobby asked.

"To find out if there is a way to place Pestilence back under a seal, a way to make him go dormant. Dean would prefer that we kill him," Cas spoke.

"Alright, find a way to bag Pestilence got it, how long until you are back?" Bobby asked.

"I do not know, we are going to talk to the families,"

"Sounds good, how are you feeling by the way?"

"The next person who asks me how I am feeling will be teleported to the middle of the Antarctic," Cas shouted and hung up on Bobby. He reached over the front seat and threw it down between Sam and Dean. Dean looked down at the phone and then to Sam. They shared a look and Dean put his eyes back on the road.

"Well then," Bobby hung up his phone and put it back. He looked to Misha.

"Cas is in a great mood, we better get to finding out about Pestilence or you may need that sweater back," Bobby replied and got up. He went to his desk and began pulling books from his library. Misha brought a chair in from the kitchen and sat across from him.

* * *

Cas followed Dean and Sam from the Impala. They walked about a block before coming to an apartment building. They went inside and found the elevator to be out of order.

"What's the apartment number?" Dean asked.

"503,"

"Oh, five flights, that's not bad," Dean remarked and headed to the stair well.

They made it up three flights when Castiel paused. He grabbed the rail when he had a dizzy spell. It passed quickly and he continued up the steps. At the fifth floor he was winded. Dean stopped and looked back to him. He didn't say anything and continued to the apartment.

Sam knocked on the door and a moment later a woman answered the door. She invited them after they said they were with the CDC and the Cas was an FBI affiliate. All Cas had was the FBI badge Dean gave him.

"So when did Adam start getting sick?" Sam asked.

"Two days ago, we were at the water park having a great time but by time we even drove home, he was feeling off. He was tired, he could barely make it up the stairs. Then he started getting dizzy to the point he couldn't walk at all, fever was high the entire time. Then…he started coughing and he really went down from there. He started coughing blood and I called 9-1-1," Katy, Adam's wife, explained everything.

"Did you make any stops on the way home?" Dean asked.

"Just for gas,"

"Which station?"

"The one Lorenzo and Oralabor," She said.

"Alright, thank you for your time. Again so sorry for your loss. If you need anything give us a call," Dean said and gave her a card.

They got up and Cas followed their lead but almost didn't make it all the way up. Dean grabbed his arm and steadied him.

They got back to the Impala and Dean didn't let go of Castiel's arm. He got him in the back seat and Dean walked around the car to the driver's door. He got in and looked at Cas through the rear view.

"Cas,"

The angel slowly looked up to him.

"Go to Bobby's," He said. Cas nodded and disappeared.

"I thought he wasn't supposed to use his powers," Sam replied.

"You saw him, he barely made it through that, he's losing strength, he'd be better off with Bobby than getting sick in the back of the car," Dean told him.

"Where's the next victims address?" Dean asked. Sam found it and Dean started the car.

* * *

Misha jumped when Cas appeared next to him. Bobby looked up from the bible in his hands.

"Cas?" Bobby asked.

"I am so hot!" Cas replied.

"Well, take off your coat," Misha said. Cas shrugged it off and then he took off his jacket and started to take off his tie. He moved toward the couch and got out of his shirt. He collapsed onto the couch and they could see his body was steaming.

"You keep looking up Pestilence? I'll take care of him?" Misha offered. Bobby nodded. Misha looked at Cas and then back at Bobby.

"I'm going to need a lot of holy water," Misha said. Bobby gave him a strange look.

"How much exactly?"


	4. Chapter 4

The impala stopped outside a Git n' Go gas station. Dean parked the car and talked into the phone.

"You sanctified the water heater?" Dean asked.

"Hey Misha says holy water will help Cas. A water heater is an easy thing to fix, just dropped the rosary right in and said the words. And you know what, I might just leave it like that!" Bobby said as he paced outside of the bathroom.

"Sounds legit, what does that have to do with Cas?" Dean asked.

"Cas popped in, said he was hot, damn near stripped to his skivvy's, and collapsed on the couch which is all fine and dandy but he wasn't joking about the hot part, his body began steaming and next thing we know he's singeing the furniture."

"Damn, remind me never to catch Angel fever, is that going to damage his vessel?"

"No Idea but Misha's got him in the shower under ice cold water, we've emptied out my freezer of ice. We pour it over him and it melts in minutes. I have Sheriff Mills bringing us a damn ice truck. We'll set him inside the damn thing if we have to," Bobby assured.

"Alright, keep me posted, we're checking out a gas station that both the victims stopped at, maybe we'll get something on the videos," Dean said.

"Like you're going to get anything other than his ugly blurred face," Bobby remarked.

"Well maybe he left us a valentine," Dean replied.

"Whatever, talk to you later,"

"What the hell's happened to him?" A voice said from behind Bobby. It was Crowley. The Demon walked into the bathroom and looked at Misha. He looked to Bobby.

"And why are there two of them?" Crowley asked.

"How the hell did you get past the traps?" Bobby asked. Crowley looked at him.

"I've been here before, there are always traps! I just scrub the ceiling and floor automatically now when I walk into a house, especially yours. Congratulations Bobby Singer you've made a paranoid out of me!" Crowley snapped at him.

"Why are you here?" Bobby asked, getting annoyed.

"A few of my demons have been turning up dead, looking an awful lot like him before they bit it," Crowley said looking at Cas. He looked at Misha again.

"Why are there two of them again?" Crowley asked.

"We have no idea but one's Cas and one ain't can you keep up with that?" Bobby asked. Crowley smirked at him.

"I think I can, one's a human and ones an angel being burned alive. Should be easy to tell apart, seeing as I can see the three headed angel in the tub," Crowley smirked.

"Did you say Demons are getting sick too?" Bobby asked.

"That I did,"

"We thought he was targeting Cas," Bobby replied.

"Oh really, and who would have a grudge against our precious little angel?" Crowley asked with signature sass.

"Pestilence,"

"Ah, right, Cherrio mates, have fun with that!"

"No you don't! You know a way to help capture the horseman, the place he was before, all you have to do is get it open," Misha said, remembering the script.

"Oh really? And how are you little tarts going to get the horseman in? He doesn't need a suicidal vessel, he has his own body. You're going to need heavenly help on that one kiddos," Crowley said and turned for the door.

"Are you going to help or not?" Misha demanded.

"I'll think about it, I came to see if you knew what was killing my demons now I know but I will do this, You never know when having angel be in your debt will come in handy," Crowley said and went to touch Cas.

"Crowley, Don't!" Misha tried to warn him. When the water showered on him, it burned, and Crowley yanked his hand back.

"Bloody Hell! Is there anything safe in this blasted house!?" Crowley yelled and Bobby tried not to laugh.

"What are you trying to do, anyway?" Bobby asked as Misha reached forward and turned off the water. The water began to steam off Cas as Crowley rubbed his hand. He shook his head and reached to Cas again and touched him. Nothing much seemed to happen other than Cas's body relaxed.

"There, he shouldn't set the house on fire now, that's all I can do for him. Ol' Pesty's pissed," Crowley said. Cas began to cough and Misha looked at him with concern. He hated knowing what was about to happen.

"Anything else to add to that Cas-Two?" Crowley asked Misha. Misha looked him right in the eyes.

"Break the deal!" Misha almost growled. Bobby was caught off guard by it. He had been such a light hearted person since he had gotten there even after a demon attack. He wasn't even using the 'Castiel voice' it was definitely an angry Misha. Crowley smirked at him.

"And don't be sending any more demons to break down my door. Believe it or not I'd rather just have you on my hands," Bobby added.

"I did come myself," Crowley said.

"You're telling me those weren't your demons that Cas smited a few hours ago?" Bobby asked.

"Why send my dogs when we have a history? I know I have to come kick your tiny little arses myself," Crowley said.

"Then where did they come from?" Bobby asked.

"Good question, did the bodies seem hot to you?" Crowley asked. Bobby thought about it and Crowley leaned over to Misha whom was still glaring at him.

"No way in hell mate," He said and disappeared.

Bobby looked to Misha.

"You alright over there? I don't think I've ever seen anyone talk down to Crowley like that,"

"I know my characters story! Crowley is an evil, manipulative, bastard when he wants something. I just don't care for him since he whispered poison in Cas' ear!" Misha said and went to check on Cas.

"What?"

"Nothing," Misha said and drained the tub. He shook Cas and the angel opened his eyes.

"Come on Cas, a beds more comfortable than the tub." Misha spoke and helped Cas to his feet. The angel was still his trousers in the tub

"Was that Crowley?" Cas asked groggily.

"Yes, he turned your angel fever into a human fever, you were setting things on fire," Misha told him as Cas stepped over the edge of the tub. Bobby grabbed a towel and draped it over Cas and began to dry him off.

"Now I am very cold," Cas said his voice began to quiver. Misha put a hand to his forehead.

"You just think you're cold," Misha told him. Cas began to cough. It started off small but got deeper and deeper. Cas grabbed his chest as he gasped for breath when the cough subsided.

"Let's get you to bed and we'll bring you some holy water, it will help with the coughing," Misha said.

Bobby showed them to the guest room. Bobby pulled the blankets down.

"Alright, step out of those wet pants" Misha said. Cas did so and sat on the edge of the bed facing Misha. Misha took the towel and began to dry his hair. Cas reached up and grabbed his hands and pulled them down with the towel.

"How…how did you defeat Pestilence…in the show?" Cas asked. Misha looked to Bobby and back to Cas. Cas began to cough again, not as severely though.

"I'll get him a pitcher of holy water," Bobby said and left the room. Misha went back to drying Cas' hair.

"Well, you weren't involved. I spent that three days of filming right where you are now, in bed," Misha said and put the towel over his shoulder.

"But how?" Cas asked as Misha pushed him back. Cas was weak enough that he fell back and onto his elbows. Misha picked up the blankets.

"You really want to know? Balthazar, he doesn't want to, in fact he didn't help until he was sick himself…" Misha said and trailed off.

"I cannot allow my brother to get sick, how does he get sick?" Cas asked as Misha moved his legs up onto the bed.

"He visits you," Misha answered and tucked Cas in. Cas sat up and Misha pushed him back down.

"You can't let him near me!" Cas said and began to cough again. Bobby came back in with a pitcher and a glass.

"Neither of us can stand up to an angel and you know it," Misha told him. He poured a glass of water for Cas and handed it to him. Cas was still on his elbows. He took the glass and drank most of it.

"Thank you, how did you know holy water would help?" Cas asked. Misha took the glass back and refilled it. He set it on the night stand.

"It's in the script, go to sleep," Misha said and put two fingers to Cas's forehead and pushed him down onto the pillow.

"Uh…that…did not work" Cas replied but stayed down.

"I am actor not angel," Misha replied with a shrug. Cas laid there for a minute and actually began to fall asleep.

"Well, look at that," Misha laughed.

"So you know how to beat Pestilence and you've been sitting there with me the whole time during the research process?" Bobby asked. Misha shrugged.

"I didn't film those scenes so I do not know which books it's in, I just know the jist of the plot. Like Pestilence being put in a box with the help of Crowley, Balthazar, and a spell," Misha told him.

"Well now I know it's a spell that narrows things down you Idjot!" Bobby grumbled and went back down stairs. Misha shrugged and walked around the bed and sat in the chair by the window. He looked at Cas and felt a knot in his stomach.

Truth was the 'plot' was falling apart because he was there. Cas wasn't supposed to be that sick yet, he was supposed to visit Balthazar again. Balthazar was to begin feeling the effects of the virus, panic, and want to help. However, Cas went and healed an extra person twice and those Demons were supposed to be sent after Dean and Sam got back from Lincoln. With Dean wielding his demon knife Cas only smited three of those demons and Bobby hadn't gotten hurt. They were also supposed to put Cas in the ice truck. Misha remembered the crew taking a blow torch to the metal to show how hot Cas was getting. They started filming when the metal was still kind of hot, he remember it being like leaning against a hot car in summer. Misha was pretty sure that made it onto the gag reel.

Cas began to cough in his sleep, pulling Misha from his thoughts. Misha got up and sat next to him. He got the glass of water and Cas's fit got worse. Misha picked up Cas's head and put the glass to his lips. Cas swallowed some water and calmed. Misha put the glass back and noticed a bloody lip print around the rim. He then looked to Cas, there was blood on his lips. Misha wiped it away and looked at the blood on his finger.

"Cas, I'm about to do something stupid," Misha said to himself and looked down as the trousers that were still on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Dean walked into Bobby's house. All the lights were out except the one at Bobby's desk. Bobby sat there with several books open. Sheriff Mills was sitting across from him.

"Hey Sheriff," Dean said tiredly.

"Hey boys, anyone up for midnight margaritas? We've got plenty of ice," She smiled holding up a mixed drink in her hand.

"Did Cas' fever break?" Dean asked.

"Sort of, Crowley popped in. Apparently some of his demons have been coming down sick as well, he thought we were doing it," Bobby said as the boys came over.

"So, what? He healed Cas out of the goodness of his heart?"

"Hell no, it's Crowley, he did it so Cas would owe him one and he didn't heal him, he reduced his fever to a more human like temperature," Bobby replied.

"Was he really setting things on fire?" Sam asked.

"Check out what he did to my couch," Bobby said. Sam walked over to look at the scorched furniture.

"So where is he now?" Dean asked.

"Up in the guest room."

"And Misha?"

"He's up there too, been watching over Cas all night," Bobby said. Dean headed up the stairs and to the guest room.

"Bo-….bobby!...Dean? Dean!" It was Cas, his voice wasn't very strong.

"Cas!?" Dean yelled and ran into the room, pulling his gun out. He cleared the room. It was empty and Cas was trying to get up.

"Cas, I'm here, what's wrong?" Dean said and put a hand on Cas' shoulder. Cas grabbed Dean and tried to use him to stand up. Cas' skin was hot, he was burning up.

"We have to stop him," Cas said.

"We'll stop pestilence don't worry, you need to lie down buddy,"

"Not…Pestilence…Misha!" Cas spoke as he started to cough.

"What about Misha?" Dean asked.

"He…he went to Balthazar," Cas said. Dean sat Cas back down onto the bed. He grabbed Cas' face.

"Why would he go to Balthazar? That's crazy. Cas you have a fever. I'm sure Misha is just in the bathroom or something, I'll find him, lay back down," Dean told him.

"No, Dean…" Cas tried.

"Cas, I'll stop him alright?" Dean said. Cas began coughing again. Dean cringed as Cas' coughs got deeper. Cas wheezed and coughed again. He looked back up at Dean. Dean saw blood dripping from Cas' lips.

"Jesus!" Dean looked towards the door.

"SAM! BOBBY!" Dean yelled. He heard them coming up the stairs.

"It hurts…" Cas whimpered and began coughing again.

"I know man, I'm sorry, we'll get you fixed up," Dean said as Sam and Bobby came in.

"Give him some Holy water for crying out loud," Bobby said. Dean looked to the nightstand and grabbed the cup.

"Here Cas drink up," Dean told him. Cas drank it and reached up to wipe his mouth.

"Anyone have eyes on Misha?" Dean asked as Cas sank back down.

"I thought he was in here," Bobby said and looked around.

"Where's are Cas' clothes?" Bobby asked. Dean shook his head as he stood up straight.

"The actor went off the play angel!" Dean said and shook his head. Cas weakly raised his hand and pointed at Dean as if to agree with him.

"What?" Sam asked.

"He went after Balthazar, we need to summon that play boy bastard before he snaps Misha's neck!" Dean replied.

"I'll gather the ingredients," Sam said.

"I'll draw the circles," Bobby said and went down stairs. Dean looked down to Cas as he sat back up. Cas had a hand over his mouth and Dean quickly reached for the waste basket.

"Okay, here you go," Dean said and motioned Cas to the basket as he vomited. Dean sat on the side of the bed and put a hand on Cas' back. Cas groaned and rolled onto his stomach. Dean got up as Cas seemed to pass out. He took the basket with him to clean it out and help with the summoning.

"Damnit Misha," he grumbled.

* * *

Balthazar appeared under the street light.

"You called?" Balthazar said and looked the man over in front of him. He had heard Castiel's voice calling him, praying for help. The man before him however was not his brother.

"Balthazar, we need your help to defeat the horseman," Misha spoke in character and said the lines.

"Oh really? Castiel?" Balthazar said and stepped closer to him.

"Y-," Misha was cut off by Balthazar grabbing him by the throat and lifting him in the air.

"Your meat suit may look like Castiel's vessel, but you're not him," Balthazar said. Misha tried to push Balthazar's face away and he struggled. Balthazar grabbed that wrist and turned it out. He saw the traces of blood on his fingers from wiping Castiel's mouth.

"Is that my brother's blood?" Balthazar snarled and broke Misha's wrist. Misha yelled out in pain.

"Who are you?"

"Your brother is dying" Misha told him.

"That doesn't tell me who you are now does it!?" Balthazar asked. He paused when he felt the summoning spell.

"Oh fantastic, fancy a trip to the Winchesters?" Balthazar asked and they appeared in Bobby's living room.

"Hello, Gentlemen, Let me finish up with this little imposter and I'll be right with you," Balthazar said and tightened his grip back up on Misha's throat.

"Put him down Balthazar, he's one of ours," Dean said.

"Oh, really? You sent in a horrible copy of my brother to do what exactly? Guilt trip me into helping you lock up Pestilence? He can't get that powerful! Where the hell is Cassy anyway?" Balthazar asked.

"Where is he? Oh he's around. Sick as a dog because Pestilence has a hard on for him. You gave the horsemen the rings and now your brother is dying."

"You're full of it,"

"Put him down before he passes out!" Dean said. Balthazar made no move to release Misha. Misha pulled Castiel's sword from his sleeve and cut Balthazar's arm.

"Bugger!" Balthazar yelled out and dropped him. Misha dropped the sword and it slid over towards Dean. Balthazar made another reach to Misha and Dean had the sword at his throat. Sam helped Misha up to his feet.

"You all right Misha?" Sam asked. Balthazar looked at them oddly.

"Misha? Oh, is that who that is? The bloke from the other universe. I meant to just bring you back to life not bring you back here. Terribly sorry about that I felt bad one of Raphael's men just killed you. You play my little Cassy so well," Balthazar replied and looked to dean.

"Uhm…thank you…" Misha replied. Balthazar reached a hand out towards Misha.

"Here," He reached out and touched Misha to heal his wrist.

"I understand why you did it Misha but that was a stupid move going toe to toe with a real angel!" Dean scolded him. Misha didn't say anything.

"Yes, why did you summon me?"

"How many times do we have to say it? Because you screwed up Balthazar! Cas is sick and you won't help! Well guess what pal? Misha has been right there next to Cas all damn day, getting coughed and bled on. That shit's all over him. Then he paid you a visit. It's a little more important to fight a virus you're susceptible to now isn't it?" Dean replied and took the sword away. Balthazar remembered the blood on Misha's hand that brushed across his face.

"Pestilence is aiming for angels too, he's already tested this thing on humans and demons. Got a visit from the king of hell himself to tell us as much. Let us know if you start to get hot," Dean replied.

"Pardon?"

"Seriously, Dude when you start getting a fever, you need to go to the North Pole and try not to melt the whole damn thing," Dean replied.

"How exactly am I supposed to help you?" Balthazar asked. Bobby held up a piece of old paper.

"It can be done with a spell but the spell has to be cast by an angel. Lucifer did it the first time, and Cas…well he's not in a spell casting mood right now," Bobby said. Balthzar felt for his brother's presence. He looked up the stairs. He disappeared from the living room and went to the guest room.

"Castiel?" Balthazar went to the bed. Castiel was on his stomach on the edge of the bed, one arm hanging over. The pillow was stained from the blood he coughed up. Balthazar covered his mouth as he went to Castiel. Dean and Misha had gotten up to the room and stood in the door.

Balthazar sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on Castiel's back.

"Replicant, come here for a minute." Balthazar said.

"His name is Misha," Dean growled as Sam stepped behind him.

"Misha, please," Balthazar said. Misha was reluctant and looked to Dean. Dean could only shrug. Misha walked forward and as soon as he was close Balthazar grabbed him.

"Hey!" Dean yelled as Balthazar's eyes glowed. With one hand on Misha and the other on Cas, he forced Castiel into Misha.

Misha dropped to his knees and looked up at Balthazar with wide eyes.

"Balthazar! What did you do?" Misha asked with Castiel's voice.

"You're sick brother,"

"I know! It doesn't matter what vessel I am in I will remained unwell! And how did you get me in here? I need permission!" Castiel told him.

"He's said yes to Castiel, I can get it on video for you if you wish."

"That Castiel is not real!"

"Oh please like you can tell the difference, they're the same vessel," Balthazar shrugged.

"It's completely different! He has a completely different life, different memories, two children left behind instead of one! You can't toy with his life!" Castiel was growling through Misha but he began to cough.

"There Cassy, calm down or you're going to put Misha through the ringer too, besides he toyed with my life when he decided to expose me to that virus," Balthazar told him. Castiel glared at him. Balthazar tried to hide his smile.

"Oh Cassy, what I wanted to do is to get you out of your vessel so I can heal it. It would give you a little bit more time," Balthazar said and healed the vessel.

"There, but before you go back over why don't you leave a little fighting knowledge in our spunky new friends head, he almost got himself killed today," Balthazar said.

Castiel returned to his vessel and Misha continued to cough on the floor. Dean came forward to help Misha up. Cas opened his eyes and was able to push himself up and sit up on the mattress.

"You shouldn't have come here Balthazar, give it one day and you will begin to feel the effects as well." Cas told him, worry written clearly across his face.

"Well, you're friends here were set on getting me sick either way. I'm sorry Cassy. I didn't think pestilence could actually do it. Now let's get this over with," Balthazar said and got to his feet. Cas stood up as well but Balthazar and Dean stepped up to him.

"Stay down Cas, enjoy that body feeling half way descent while it does. Can you make sure he won't set things on fire when that fever kicks back in?" Dean asked to Balthazar. Balthazar put a hand to Cas.

"Great, let's get this started," Dean said and turned towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel held a blanket around himself as he stood in front of Bobby's desk. Dean held him steady. The spell called for the blood of Pestilence's victim, the more powerful the being the better. Castiel held out his arm and Balthazar held up a knife. He cut Castiel's palm open and the blood dripped into the marble basin.

"Alright, that's enough," Dean said after a minute.

"Just a bit more, relax Dean, he's my brother for crying out loud" Balthazar said. Dean glared at him.

"Dean, it's alright," Castiel said, not even looking at Dean. Dean shook his head. Balthazar reached forward and healed the cut when he was satisfied.

"What else do we need?" Dean asked through clenched teeth.

"The blood of one infected, the blood of one cured, and the blood of pestilence," Balthazar said.

"How are we getting the blood of one cured again?" Dean asked.

"Do we know anyone Pestilence infected and lived?" Balthazar asked with every ounce of sarcasm he could muster. Dean held out his hand and Balthazar didn't try to hide the fact that he enjoyed cutting him. He also took an extra moment before healing him.

"Balthazar,"

Balthazar smiled at his little brother and healed Dean's hand.

"Now let's get the third ingredient and we can be done with this mess." Balthazar said.

"We'll slice and dice him if you can find out where he is," Dean said.

Balthazar set the basin aside and went around Bobby's house gathering ingredients he needed. Bobby gave him the strangest look, it was like that winged bastard knew his way around, like he'd been there before.

"The hells going on?" Bobby asked as he watched him.

"Oh Balthazar here's dropped in before, says you keep a lovely pantry," Dean replied. Balthazar paused in his concocting to pat Bobby's shoulder.

"Superb!" He emphasized and continued.

"Alright, here we go," Balthazar said and ignited a map on the surface of Bobby's desk. What remained of the map he picked up and handed it to Dean.

"Now where is the Castiel look-a-like contest winner?" Balthazar asked. Castiel glared at him.

"What do you need with him?" Castiel asked.

"He'll be fine I've got a plan,"

Dean and Castiel looked at each other and then back at Balthazar

* * *

"Alright, Misha, come at me," Dean said holding up a knife. Misha looked at him uneasy.

"I don't know about this," Misha said, glancing down at Castiel's angel blade in his hand.

"It would make me feel a hell of a lot better if we actually knew Cas left some fighting mojo in you," Dean assured him. They were out in the junk yard, it was morning. They were about to go out when Dean pulled the actor aside.

"I know hand to hand stunts for the show and those are slowed down. Jensen is the one who actually studied the fighting techniques. Turns out it…came in handy one time," Misha replied.

"Well humor me," Dean said and lunged at Misha. Misha flinched and brought up the blade. He fought back and Dean stepped back. Misha stopped and looked at his hands, wide eyed.

"Wow," Misha said. Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah…I feel better, let's go," Dean said and put his knife away. Misha followed him and slid the blade back up his sleeve.

* * *

It was a retirement home. Dean walked right through the front doors. It didn't look like he had a demon entourage this time. Dean stayed on high alert as he continued. He came across unconscious, at best, workers and retirees. He found the Horseman of Pestilence in the common room. He was waiting for him.

"Dean Winchester…Where's your brother?" Pestilence asked from the window.

"Oh, you see you're not the only case we have on our plates right now," Dean answered.

"Is that supposed to insult me?" Pestilence asked. Dean smirked.

"Does it?"

"It does,"

"Then yes," Dean replied. Pestilence glared at him and began fiddling with his ring. He was wearing all three on his uninjured hand. He twisted his own ring. Dean felt sick to his stomach lurch, he lost all sense of balance, and he felt hot. He sank to his knees.

"I made something special for you Dean, I'd send it to your brother too but I really want to see him die in person. Then I am going to go finish off your angel friend. I've been keeping him from death until I get there." He said. Dean's head pounded and he could feel every ounce of blood pump through his body. That blood began to burn.

"Yeah…about Cas," Dean managed to speak. He wasn't speaking to Pestilence though.

Misha stood outside in the hall and took a deep breathe.

"Stay in character, I am Castiel, An Angel of the Lord," Misha whispered to himself and became Castiel. He walked into the room. Pestilence looked at him wide eyed as Misha walked in.

"No…you…should be on the brink of death!" He said. Misha just stared at him and let the angel blade slide down into his hand. Pestilence played with the rings in an attempt to make him sick but Misha kept getting closer to him. As Pestilence concentrated on what he thought was an angel, Dean began to feel better.

Misha swung the blade at Pestilence and they began to fight. He knocked Misha away and Dean was on his feet to attack the horseman.

* * *

"This plan is absurd!" Cas scolded Balthazar and put his hand to his mouth as he coughed.

"It's a brilliant plan! Imagine the loop Pestilence will be thrown for," Balthazar said. Castiel shook his head.

"Balthzar!"

"He'll be fine. He said it. Pestilence is aiming for angels. He's not an angel and it would take him a few minutes to figure it out right? The shock would have to wear off first, he thinks Cassy's down for the count," Balthazar explained. Dean nodded.

"Give us a split second edge on him,"

"Dean!"

"Cas, we don't have much of a choice. If we don't get rid of Pestilence then Misha will be stuck here and be in danger anyway," Dean replied.

"You did give him fighting knowledge?" Balthazar asked. Cas nodded.

"I did, I had hoped he wouldn't need it,"

"Sorry, Cas," Balthazar snapped his fingers and Misha appeared next to Cas. He was in the process of putting on Dean's shirt.

"What the hell?" Misha asked and quickly pulled the shirt all the way down.

"Get back into costume mate, you have a performance!" Balthazar told him.

"What?" Misha asked.

"We need you to imitate Cas again," Dean told him.

"Right now?" Misha asked, he glanced at Cas. Cas was sick, unamused, and just about out of it.

"Not to us, to Pestilence,"

"What?" Misha looked to Dean wide eyed. Dean smiled and stepped up to him and held his shoulders.

"There are only two angels that are willing and able to get you home. One's sick and one's about to be sick. To cure them we have to take out the Horseman. We need you to be Cas if nothing else than to throw him for a loop," Dean explained. Misha looked from Dean to Sam and then to Cas.

"Can we go back to when you were freaking me out with body parts in a box?" Misha asked. Dean smiled.

"We are doing our best to do just that, can you do this?" Dean asked.

"Would it really help?" Misha asked.

"Yes," Dean told him.

"…Alright…I'll get changed…again," Misha said and turned towards the stairs.

"Wait, Misha can you do this without a script?" Sam asked. Misha paused and looked at him.

"I…think I have enough of Cas's character to do a little improv. Shouldn't be a problem," Misha replied.

"Good, time to get back in the trench coat,"

* * *

Misha got back to his feet and charged at Pestilence. Dean was on the floor vomiting. Pestilence grabbed him as he noticed Misha had cut cheek in the fight.

"You are not an angel!" Pestilence growled but before he could get to his rings Misha sliced at his hand. He cut off Pestilence's entire hand and turned around and embedded the blade into his chest. Pestilence fell back to the ground. Misha kicked the hand towards Dean whom got the rings off and got to his feet. Misha held the blood soaked blade and hung his head.

"Balthazar I pray to you, take the blade, Amen," Misha said. The blade disappeared from his hand and Misha went to Dean.

"Nice job," Dean said to him.

"Thanks, maybe I've watched too many movies but was that a little too easy?" Misha asked. Dean looked around with a raised eyebrow. Pestilence began to laugh on the ground.

"You think I am here alone?" He asked. Dean and Misha turned around and found two Demons at the door.

"Praying to Balthazar, I'm gonna need that blade back," Misha replied. The demons stepped forward with a smile.

"Balthazar!" Misha yelled. The blade appeared in his hand, the blood wiped off. Misha and Dean charged the Demons and began to fight.

* * *

"We have everything we need for the spell except the resting place," Balthazar said to Sam. Sam nodded and lit the match book. He dropped the lit matched into the offering basin and spoke summoning words.

"What can I do for you gents?" Crowley asked as he appeared in Bobby's living room.

"Did you get the resting place open?" Sam asked him.

"Oh, for Pestilence?" Crowley asked.

"Yes, we need to trap him like right now," Sam said. Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Always in a hurry you lot,"

"Crowley!" Same snapped.

"Fine then yes, pack your things dear we're leaving," Crowley said and raised his hand to snap his finger.

"We need Balthazar to go along too,"

"Lovely, another Angel, fine," Crowley snapped his fingers and all three of them appeared in a cemetery in front of an empty crypt.

"There you go gents,"

* * *

Misha pulled the angel blade out of the demon and looked to Dean. He had killed his demon too. Misha hunched forward, hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. Two more came through the door.

"Heads up," Dean said and held the demon knife ready. Misha looked up and groaned.

"Somebody say Cut already," He breathed and stood up.

"You'll never look at stunt doubles the same again," Dean laughed. Misha shook his head.

* * *

Balthazar painted symbols with the blood on the inside of the crypt. He poured the remainder of the blood on the floor and left the crypt. He stood outside and began to recite the spell. The spell would summon Pestilence and shut him in the crypt while making him go dormant. Leaving him to regenerate and wait for his next awakening.

* * *

"What? No!" Pestilence yelled from behind Dean and Misha. Dean turned around to see Pestilence disappear. Dean was then tackled by the demon he was fighting and his knife was thrown away. He struggled against the demon and they got him by the throat. Just as he started to black out he saw an angel blade punch through the demons chest and it died. Dean pushed it aside and looked around the room. There were no more demons.

"Cut!" He said and laid back across the ground. Misha smiled.

"Oh thank God!" Misha said and dramatically flopped onto the floor.

* * *

The crypt slammed shut and sealed. Balthazar smiled.

"There we go,"

"You don't feel sick at all?" Sam asked him.

"I was starting to feel a little off but I feel fine now. We need to check on Cassy," He said. Balthazar took Sam back with him to Bobby's house.

"You're welcome," Crowley replied to the empty air around him and he too left.

* * *

Misha and Dean appeared with Balthazar in the living room. Dean looked to Castiel whom was leaning against Bobby's desk wearing the clothes Dean had given to Misha.

"Cas?" Dean asked concerned. Castiel smiled.

"I feel great Dean," Cas replied and Dean went forward and hugged him. Misha noticed Cas was holding his sweater and clothes.

"So time to go home?" Misha asked. Cas looked at him.

"I will be taking you home, Sam has told me about the events that happened in your world. I will take you back to when they put you in the ambulance after they found you dead. You will resuscitate and it will be like the neck wound wasn't as deep as they thought," Cas explained. Misha nodded and took his clothes. Dean went with him he stood outside the bathroom.

"Hey uh Misha,"

"Yeah?"

"You did real good given the circumstances, a lot of people would have cracked under all of that," Dean said through the door.

"Thanks,"

"And uhm…I don't know if your script actually has anything to do with what happens here but…Or if the actors have a say in their characters…" Dean trailed off. He didn't really know how to say it. Misha opened the door after he got changed.

"What is it?" Misha asked.

"Cas…just keep playing him okay?" Dean asked.

"I will continue to play Cas even if it's in my mother's basement," Misha laughed. Dean gave him a strange look.

"I'll do what I can. Though I will tell you things are about to get dark for all of you. Just keep believing in him okay? He's going to need it," Misha told him. Dean nodded.

"You got it," Dean replied.

They walked back to the living room where Castiel was ready with the spell.

"Cas, I've got a question," Dean spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Over there magic doesn't work, your powers won't work, how are you going to make the swap?" Dean asked.

"I will be holding a portal open and passing energy to him," Balthazar said from next to Cas.

"Alright then, Misha nice seeing you again, don't take this the wrong way but I hope we never see you again," Dean said. Misha laughed and they shook hands.

"Same here," Misha said. He shook Sam and Bobby's hands too before standing before Cas. Cas put a hand on his shoulder and cast the spell.

They appeared in the alley way, cops were putting Misha in a body bag and putting him on the stretcher. Cas held his hand at the scene and everything froze.

"Can they see us?" Misha asked.

"They cannot," Cas said and walked over to the gurney. Cas opened the body bag and the body inside disappeared.

"There, just lay in there and wake up," Cas told him. Misha shook his head

"This is so wrong," Misha mumbled to himself as he got on the gurney and into the bag.

"I am going to make a shallow cut across your throat, it is going to hurt but you will be fine," Cas told him. Misha took a deep breath.

"Hey Cas…be careful. I'd tell you not to make any deals with Crowley but I know you won't listen. You'd do whatever it takes to save Heaven or Dean so…just be careful," Misha told him, propping himself up on his elbows. Cas looked at him for a moment.

"How about you check your back seat before you get in the car from now on," Cas said. Misha laughed.

"Uh, yeah, I may never drive without doing that again!" Misha said and laid back down.

"Alright, cut me up," Misha said. Cas used his blade to cut Misha's throat very precisely. Misha hissed in pain but it wasn't that bad. Cas released the time hold and went back through to his own world.

* * *

Misha sat in his chair on the set. They were waiting for Jensen and Jarred to get ready. Misha had been a little early to work. His wife Victoria had never been so happy to see him and being home made his heart soar. He finally came back to work to finish the scene they had been working on when he was attacked. The mark on his neck was pretty much healed and invisible under make-up.

"Whoa! You feeling okay there Misha?" He looked up to see Jarred and Jensen get to their seats.

"Hmm?"

"No phone, no tweeting, yep something is definitely wrong here!" Jensen said and Jarred put a hand on his forehead. Misha laughed and shied away.

"He doesn't feel warm," Jarred replied.

"I'm fine,"

"No, seriously, you okay?" Jensen said. Misha smiled and nodded.

"I am, thank you, you too talking?" Misha asked.

"Well…yeah believe it or not. That was a really weird week for all of us, we pretty much had the most bizarre out of body experience, and you got attacked and recovered. Sounds like the Supernatural is coming out of the show. I'm starting to think we need to watch each other's backs around here," Jensen explained.

"I can live with that, you're not going to get scared off are you?" Misha asked.

"Never," Jensen smiled and sat around forward.

"Misha, start tweeting you're making me nervous," Jarred said. Misha laughed and found his phone in his pocket. He pulled up the app and tried to think of what to say.

"Spooky stuff has been happening on the set lately, J2 and myself say bring it on! Apocalypse? Been there done that," Misha said and posted it. Jensen and Jarred turned around and looked at him. They laughed and shook their heads. Misha grinned and put the phone away.

"That's better," Jarred said and skimmed over the script in his hand.

"Crap I didn't grab my pages!" Misha blurted and got out of his chair and ran for his trailer. Jarred and Jensen looked at each other.

"What was he going to do? Improv?" Jarred asked. Jensen shrugged and looked over the lines himself.


End file.
